goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate Racing
B+ ---- GoAnimate Racing is a video game inspired by the 2006 game Cartoon Network Racing. Summary You Are Invited to The GoCity Racing Tournament! And Were Glad That You Can Have Fun Racing With Each Others! Characters *Eric Gavin *Stephanie Gavin *Pingy Animatronic *Carkle The Animatronic *Igor The Mii *Sophie The Otter *Irina *MC Adore *Alex Kimble *Brendan Barney *DreamworksFan1997 *RobbiePwns135 *LouieLouie95 *L Ryan *Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter (Together) *KingGodzilla666 *Bubsy Bobcat (User) *Mordecai Peterson (DLC) *Cherry the Sackboy/Human (DLC. Can be played as in either Sackboy or Human forms.) *Mr. Keebler (DLC) *Rentro (DLC) *Ootsie Snootie (DLC) *Bootsie Snootie (DLC) *Caillou (DLC) *Dora (DLC) *Warren Cook (DLC) *Freddy Fazbear (DLC) *Bonnie (DLC) *Chica (DLC) *Foxy (DLC) *Golden Freddy (DLC) *Toy Freddy (DLC) *Toy Bonnie (DLC) *Toy Chica (DLC) *Mangle (DLC) *BB (DLC) *Marionette (DLC) *Springtrap (DLC) *Phantom Freddy (DLC) *Phantom Foxy (DLC) *Phantom Chica (DLC) *Phantom Marionette (DLC) *Phantom BB (DLC) *Phantom Mangle (DLC) *Renko (DLC) *Sanae (DLC) *Knuckles (DLC) *Pingu (DLC) *James The Animator (DLC) *Redolfo Otter (DLC) *Aunt Nanner (DLC) *Pingella Animatronic (DLC) *SimpleGuy1401 (DLC) *Sammy (Jake) (DLC) *Scootch Raccoon (DLC) *Shrek (DLC) *Pinch Raccoon (DLC) Co-Driver's Go! Powers Pingy Animatronic *Fire Extinguisher (Speed) *Bubble Trouble (Shield) Stephanie Gavin *Runaway Crybaby (Speed) *Flying Crybaby (Hover) Sophie The Otter *Kung Fu Otter (Attack) *Fast and Otterious (Speed) KingGodzilla666 *Fire Trails (Speed) *KG Shield (Shield) Pingu *Noot Noot (Attack) *Flying Penguin (Hover) Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter *Team Speed (Speed) *Otter Hover (Hover) Alex Kimble *Shield of Alex (Shield) *Turbo Wurbo (Speed) MC Adore *Hip Hop Hover (Hover) *Hip Hop Attack (Attack) Igor the Mii *Flare Boost (Speed) *Flame Shield (Shield) Redolfo Otter *Macho Power (Attack) *Flying Macho (Hover) Shrek *Onion Speed (Speed) *OgresRLikeOnionz! (Attack) Scootch Raccoon *Knock-Out! (Attack) *Dizzy Shield (Shield) Tracks Six cups are available to play on. Each cup has three tracks. Frightening Competition *Go Farm *Haunted House *Diesel's Farmhouse Porky Challenge *GoCity Harbor *Mount GoEverest *GoCity High School I LUV Challenged! *Old West Times *GoCity Mountains *GoTownia Construction Site Iron Man Challenge *GoCity Theme Park *Pinball Madness *GoTownia Raceway GoCity Tournament *Haunted Mines *The Castle *GoCity Raceway Super Lab Tournament *The Jungle *Volcano Island *Igor's Laboratory Taunts There are Taunts While Racing Pingy Animatronic *Pingy's The Champion! (During The Race Countdown) *What The Heck Bro?! (When Hit By a Item) *Eat My Dust Suckers! (When Hitted Someone With an Item) *Yay! Pingy Won This! I am The Champion! (When Winning The Race) *Grrrrrrr! Some Cheaters Went Across Me and Lagged! (When Losing The Race) *Hey! What's The Hold Up?! (When Trying to Pick a Character) *Woohoo! Let's Race Dude! (When Picked) *Hey! Don't Make Me Wait There! (When Stopping The Car) *Hey! That's The Wrong Route! (When Going The Wrong Way) Igor the Mii *Let's see if You're Skilled. (during countdown.) *WHOA! (hit by a item) *Hahaha! (item hits another racer) *Not to Quote Toad, but I am the best! (When Winning) *Awww...Sobs (when losing) *Wait for it. (when trying to select a character) *You selected me? (when selected) *WHY YOU DID STOP?! (when stopping the car) *Wrong Way, Wrong Way! (when going on the wrong way) Carkle The Animatronic *Let's See If Your Fast Enough To Beat Me! (During Countdown) *Ouch! That Hurts Bro! (Hit By an Item) *Bullseye! (Item Hits Another Player) *Woohoo! I Won This Round! (When Winning) *Awww FishPastes! (When Losing) *Yoohoo! Pick Me! (When Trying To Select a Character) *Thx M8 (When Selected) *Hey! What Are You Stopping For a Bathroom Break?! (When Stopping The Car) *You Suck at Racing Dude! (When Going On The Wrong Way) Weapons *Homing Missile: A Single A Item That Targets Players. *Triple Homing Missiles: A Item That Shoots Three Homing Missiles. *Bouncing Bomb: An Item That Bounces Around The Track. *Mine Field: A Item That Explodes On Players When Run Over. *False GoAnimate Box: A Item That Tricks Players Into Thinking That's The Real GoAnimate Box. *Go! Power Elixir: A Item That Refills Player's Go! Powers. Videos There are ten different videos to unlock from five users. They are viewable in the Extras section. MumaX992's Videos *Eric Kills Barney *Eric and the Return of Barney Alex Kimble's Videos *B.C. T-Makers Go Trick-Or-Treating While Grounded *Breakfast Cereal T-Makers Escape From Scotland Brendan Barney's Videos *Dora Ditches The 2015 Academy Awards/Grounded *Dora Gets Grounded 5 Days In A Row RobbiePwns135's Videos *Dora Escapes Detention And Gets Grounded *Dora Drives A Car And Gets Grounded KingGodzilla666's Videos *war-in cookie gettings the plasticing of the surgering *strawberry fruitcake turnings into crunchity butterfinger Everybody's Cars Pingy's_Car.png|Pingy With His Car Sophie's_Car.png|Sophie With Her Car Carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_thingy.png|KingGodzilla666 With His Car Sammy with his own kart (car).png|Sammy with his own car PB&J_Otter's_Car.png|Peanut, Butter, and Jelly With Their Car Artworks Battle.png|Pingy and Carkle Against KingGodzilla666 and Bubsy Category:Video Games Category:Games about GoAnimate Category:Racing Games